<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast at the Masters by Kelseyalicia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178529">Breakfast at the Masters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia'>Kelseyalicia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Coffee, Early Mornings, F/M, Family, Fanart, Married Couple, One-Shot, School, Slice of Life, Soulmates, True Love, friends - Freeform, good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning at the Masters is anything but ordinary. What with a family of halfas! Between work, school, and having time for friends, can they get everything done? Read and see!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vlad Masters/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast at the Masters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/gifts">DanaGone</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/gifts">PAW_07</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Picture was done by Yurixthewander</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The soft, warm golden rays of the rising orb of Skyfire streamed into the master bedroom of the Masters' Castle. It highlighted the elegant silhouette of an incredible angelic lady by the name of Magdalene Masters. One of the most stunning, moreover pure-hearted souls to walk this Earth.</p><p>As the sun warmed her tan skin, she found herself rising to embrace the gift of hope the creator delivered his children every day. Magdalene was a woman of great faith. She possessed the ability to recite the entire Bible from memory. However, her true passions lay with gardening and music. Also, of course, attending to her three delightful children.</p><p>Slipping out of the marital bed, she wrapped herself in her stylish plum-colored bathrobe. Then she quietly headed to the master bath, careful not to disturb her husband's slumber.</p><p>Following a calming shower, she scanned her wardrobe for something to wear. She eventually selected a simple white top with a carnation pink cardigan plus lilac Capri with platform sandals, with matching accessories.</p><p>She headed downstairs to the kitchen to help start breakfast. On the way, she passed each of their children's bedrooms. She silently cracked the door to check on each of them—her beloved children, Jazz, Danny, and Danielle, all sleeping like little angels.</p><p>Reaching their vastly enormous kitchen, she set herself to work. Magdalene made sure the family stuck to a healthy diet. She was also starting to go over the schedule for the day. It was Saturday today. Therefore no school. However, she'd to make sure they'd finished their homework.</p><p>"Let's see, Vlad needs to go to work today to meet up with Ian to go over the yearly budget. I pray the bookkeepers have done their job correctly. Jazz and Danielle have practice with their teams from 2:00-4:00 for their upcoming meets. I need to make sure they get there on time.</p><p>What is Danny doing today? It looks like it's a guy day out. He, Tucker, and Hunter plan to go to the new escape room in town. Meanwhile, the girls are spending the day at the new spa, except for Brooke and Dominique. They're going to have a slumber party tonight at Brooke's home. Therefore the girls need to be getting ready for that.</p><p>Myself? I've to meet up with the other mothers, both of human and ghostly nature, for a "Mom's day out." Better, make sure this goes without a hitch. Dear God and Ancients, make sure everyone is safe and protected, and today has no hiccups at all. Thank you."</p><p>Magdalene strived to manage her anxiety levels as she prepared her home for various incoming visitors. After all, each of the moms in this unique coffee clutch took turns entertaining at their residence. After all, they're all moms who required each other support for all the normal toils of life.</p><p>They were making sure their marriages continued to be content and intact. That their kids were happy and healthy, their careers weren't taking a nosedive, wanting friends and fun. Consequently, having an opportunity to sit back and chill for a few hours over a satisfying meal and beverages was enjoyable. They tried to do it at least once a week.</p><p>They nicknamed it the Ghostly Coffee Clutch. They'd just settled on the name as a group after all writing names down and putting them in a hat. Then they had pulled out three and voted on them, and this one won.</p><p>Mag had made definite her family's needs were all taken care of first before she went about making wholesome food plus everyone's favorite drinks. She wished she hadn't insisted on her husband. They didn't have full-time servants. However, she'd been the one asking they to learn to be self-reliant. Moreover, not be spoiled and snobby well-to-do people. They'd be humble and have ethical, moral values, and be as healthy as possible.</p><p>Accordingly, the castle servants did have a schedule when they worked and had days off. The organization was both human and ghost in nature. Which pretty much was a fixture in every aspect of the Masters's family life. With them being the first family of hybrids. Her husband from a freak accident, her when he donated his bone marrow, and their children born this way.</p><p>Still, everything was perfect by the time the first time her guests arrived. She found out they had come thanks to the family ghost cat Eleanor. Going down to the secret room where the Ghost Portal was kept, she was greeted by a great gathering of ghostly young women. She greeted them each respectfully and gave them a few moments to transform into their human forms. She was still getting used to some of her children's ghostly friends' parents' human forms.</p><p>Today, she was surprised to see more people then usual. Considering she was used to the only Ancient who came over was Clockwork's wife, Lilith. But even disguised as humans, she recognized the other female members of the Ancient Ghosts of the Ghost Zone.</p><p>"I don't mean to sound indelicate, but is there a reason you all are here? I would've made extra food and drinks if I had known."</p><p>"We would've sent word ahead, Mag, but this was last minute. Don't worry about refreshments. We brought our own with us. We wanted to see how the other half lives and have a mini-vacation," Vida, the Ancient Ghost of Life, explained to the beautiful hybrid young woman.</p><p>"Okay, well, I hope you can help me come up with a good explanation for who you are," she replied.</p><p>"Don't worry, we will do just fine, and if it comes to the worst of it, I'll just use my magic on everyone," Enchantra promised.</p><p>Shortly afterward, the human mothers of her children's friends came over, and the rest of the day played out very well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>